


Дом с призраками

by ALINRAN



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN
Summary: Чародейки отправляются в Дом призраков на поиски сокровища.





	Дом с призраками

Хай Лин прошла по магазину между книжных стеллажей. Было скучно, но Тарани продолжала подбирать литература по списку для легкого чтения. Стопка набралась уже внушительная. Памятуя все предыдущие посещения этого книжного, Хай Лин старалась ничего не трогать. 

\- Хай Лин, - позвал Седрик и улыбнулся девушке, - Не броди тут бесполезно. Посмотри!

Девушка подошла к стойке продавца и посмотрела на книгу, которую мужчина держал в руках. 

\- Я не понимаю, Седрик, что такого особенно в этой старой книжке. Я не ценитель литературных раритетов. Уж лучше предложи ее Тарани. Она оценит, - хмыкнула девушка. 

\- Это карта сокровищ. Близится Хэллоуин и только в этой книге ключ к их местонахождению. Ты не поверишь, я был уверен, что на Земле весьма и весьма скучно. Однако, мне повезло найти это. 

\- Я не верю тебе! – давно прошли времена, когда Седрик был на стороне зла. Тем не менее, сам по себе мужчина оказался любителем глупых шуток. 

\- Я серьезен. Я планирую отправляться на поиски сокровища. 

\- И решил позвать меня с собой? – хмыкнула Хай Лин. 

\- Вас! Всех Вас. Это же будет прекрасное приключение на Хэллоуин. 

В этот момент к стойке Седрика подошла Тарани, груженная книгами. 

\- Я готова, Седрик, посчитай! – она перевела взгляд с мужчины на подругу. – Здесь что-то случилось о чем я не знаю?

\- Да! Я предложил Хай Лин приключение на Хэллоуин. Она думает. 

\- Нет! Не думаю, я уже сказала «нет»! 

Однако Тарани выхватила книгу из рук Седрика и принялась изучать:

\- Это потрясающе интересно, Хай Лин. Вот посмотри, мы должны сесть 31 октября в восемь вечера на поезд «Черный рыцарь» и следовать в Туманный лес. 

\- Это где это такой лес? – скептически уточнила Хай Лин. 

\- Это в сорока километрах от города. Только поезд не следует туда, он едет в ближайший поселок Зеленоголовье. 

\- А вот и нет! Если верить этой книге – следует. Все, что нам требуется, это прибыть на платформу местных поездов в девять вечера и дождаться отправление «Черного рыцаря», - восторженно вещал Седрик. 

\- Ладно, я поняла, - констатировала Тарани, - а в чем же заключается сокровище? Что это?

\- О, это самое интересно! – продолжал восторгаться Седрик. – Если верить этой рукописи, то сокровищем являются не богатства, а некие сиддхи сил. 

\- Седрик, твой интересен мне еще понятен, - хмыкнула Хай Лин, - в силу того, что ты теперь человек. А нам то какой интерес. 

\- Сил много не бывает! – гордо возвестил Седрик. 

И не успела Хай Лин начать протестовать, как Тарани ответила за всех:

\- Да, мы пойдем! Встречаемся завтра в восемь тридцать на железнодорожном вокзале. Рассчитай, пожалуйста!

И как Хай Лин на следующий день подруг не отговаривала от глупой затеи, мысль о Хэллоуиновском путешествии привела в восторг абсолютно всех, даже Корнелию любящую комфорт. 

\- Порисую этот зловещий лес, - самодовольно выдала подруга. 

А тридцать первого вечером в половину девятого все путешественники ждали таинственный поезд на перонне.

\- Не будет никакого поезда, - спокойно сказала Хай Лин, в целом уже принявшая ситуацию, - я уточняла у оператора в информационном окне. В расписании нет таких поездов, и никаких праздничных спецрейсов также нет. 

Хай Лин могла бы еще долго рассуждать об абсурдности их путешествия, что в целом не очень было ей свойственно, однако, ровно в двадцать один ноль ноль к перонну подъехал огромный поезд. Его бока отливали абсолютно черной полированной поверхностью. Поезд был прекрасен и зловещ. 

На подножку вагона выскочил молодой парнишка с очень бледным лицо и слегка улыбнулся:

\- Пассажиры «Черного рыцаря», прошу на борт! – и ребята стали подниматься в салон. 

Внутри поезд оказался таким же красивым и новым, как и снаружи: бархатные синие диваны, которые позволяли откинуть их назад и разместиться полу лежа («Оппа, отлично, поеду с комфортом!» - довольно высказалась Ирма), тяжелые зеленые портьеры на окнах, вместо ламп «экономок» старинные канделябры. Всем определенно нравилось все, кроме Хай Лин, которую это все откровенно напрягало. 

\- Желаете закуски, напитки? – приветливо спросил тот же парень, но Хай Лин показалось, что на дне его глаз виднеется какой-то зловещий свет. 

\- Колу и чипсы, - выкрикнула Ирма. 

\- О, боже! – возвела к потолку глаза Корнелия, - яблочный сок и свежие дольки ананаса, пожалуйста. 

Парнишка кивнул и сбежал, а поезд двинулся. Они ехали быстро и весело. Тарани и Седрик читали вслух выдержки из книги и обсуждали где именно могут скрываться сокровища, Корнелия рассуждала о прелесть художественных пленеров на природе, Вилл переписывалась с Мэттом, а сама Хай Лин напряженно вглядывалась в окно. Там, на улице, был все тот же лес, что и всегда, но Хай Лин он казался совершенно другим, чужим. И напряжение никак ее не отпускало. 

Вскоре они проехали поселок Зеленоголовье и удалились дальше в чащобу. 

\- Насколько я помню, - внесла еще больше сомнений в рассуждения Хай Лин Тарани, - железнодорожные пути закольцовываются на Зеленоголовье и возвращаются назад в Хиттерфилд, так как дальше густой лес и горы и природоохранная зона, она запрещена к заселению…

Но не успела Тарани развить свою мысль, как в их вагон вернулся парнишка проводник. 

\- Ваши закуски, напитки! – он расставил все на маленьком столике, что прикатил с собой и хотел уже было уходить, когда Тарани произнесла. 

\- А по каким путям следует поезд? Основные сообщения закольцовываются Зеленоголовье.

\- Рыцарь следует по старинным путям времен гражданской войны, мисс. 

После чего парень поклонился и ушел. И его слова, похоже, напрягли только Тарани, однако, она так и не прокомментировала их. 

 

Но через полчаса они выехали на широкую поляну с платформой прямо посреди леса и все тот же парень скомандовал, что пришло время покидать поезд. Друзья высыпали на платформу. Помимо них поезд покинули еще несколько человек: две милые седые старушки, девчонка подросток с отцом, молодой мужчина и сухонький старичок. 

Хай Лин оборачивалась и лихорадочно рассматривала все вокруг себя, когда мельком, боковым зрением заметила тех двух милых старушек. На секунду ей показалось, что вместо пальцев у женщин были щупальца, и ртов их также выглядывали щупальца, глаз же не было вовсе, только зияющие глазницы. Девушка резко обернулась в их сторону, но столкнулась взглядом лишь с милыми бабульками, помахавшими ей руками. Хай Лин напряглась, похоже она слишком накрутила себя по поводу этой поездки. 

Седрик и Тарани быстро всех сориентировали, и друзья двинулись к старинному особняку Волтерсов, как определили «эксперты». За ними увязались девочка с отцом, утверждавшие, что приехали на экскурсию в этот особняк. Остальные пассажиры разбрелись по лесу кто куда.

Когда стражницы с Седриком прошли по поляне, им показалось, что где-то вдалеке закаркали вороны, однако, никто кроме Хай Лин не заострил на этом внимания. 

В лесу было прохладно и хорошо, ощущался сладкий воздух дикой природы. Все расслабились, наслаждаясь путешествием. Но Хай Лин не могла успокоиться и позволить себе пустить все на самотек. И вот когда уже даже она готова была признать, что ничего такого не происходит, перед ними на дереве, на ветке висел человек… повешенный. Он раскачивался взад-вперед, голова его была повисшей, а кожа лица неестественно синюшной. 

Девушки взвизгнули, а мужчина с дочерью сняли с плеч рюкзаки и стали озираться по сторонам. 

\- Это мертвец? Повешенный? – запинаясь уточнила Ирма. 

\- Очевидно, что да! – недовольно ответила Корнелия и отбежала как можно дальше в сторону, но уже через мгновение раздался истошный ее крик. Все разом развернулись туда, а мужчина с дочерью синхронно вынули из своих огромных рюкзаков короткоствольные винтовки и прицелились. Из леса выходил огромный медведь. Он шел медленно, грузно в развалку и угрожающе ревел. Однако, Хай Лин, хоть и испугалась, тем не менее, была удивлена, не похож был этот медведь на жуткого матерого хищника. Не успела девушка высказать свои подозрения, как их спутники выстрелили в медведя. Ровно два выстрела, ровно два попадания и медведь падает на землю. Стражницы ахнули, все как одна, ожидая смерти медведя, однако, животное стало биться в конвульсиях. Судороги сотрясали его тело, он жалобно рычал и скулил, а лапы его ломало и выкручивало во все стороны. Но уже через несколько мгновений его лапы вновь выкрутило под неестественным углом и на месте медведя оказался тот самый старичок с клюкой с перрона. Он лежал не двигаясь и тяжело дышал. 

\- Смотрите-ка, - проговорил мужчина, - оборотень. Так и думал, Дафни, идем! Ребята, Вы тоже. 

И Стражницы, все еще не пришедшие в себя после увиденного, пошли молча за мужчиной. 

Они быстро прошли через лес и оказались у входа в огромный старинный дом времен гражданской войны.

\- Никогда не слышала о том, чтобы в этой части Хиттерфилда были поселения. Насколько я помню, во времена колонизации Нового Света Хиттерфилд был единственным поселением на многие мили, - менторским тоном сообщила Тарани и переглянулась с Седриком. Мужчина в ответ только пожал плечами – он в Хиттерфилде недавно. 

\- Не важно! – заговорил Седрик, - Мы можем чего-то не знать. Заходим! Нам нужно наше сокровище. 

Спутники в ответ только хмыкнули:

\- Этот дом также стар, как и Хиттерфилд. Можно сказать, это был хутор. Домом владел мистер Вэйли. Он был эксцентричным богачом из Англии и никто не знает по какой причине он поселился здесь на севере. Тем не менее, он не бедствовал. 

\- Ясно! Зайдем и посмотрим! То-то и всего, - сказала Ирма и вбежала по ступенькам. Сразу же за ней следом шел Седрик. 

Девушка дернула дверную ручку на себя и вошла в дом. 

\- Итак, где же гид по этому музею? Кто нам расскажет ужасно нудную историю этого дома? – веселилась Ирма, но никто больше ее веселья не разделял. Седрик вошел следом и посмотрел на зеркало в прихожей, по правую от входящих. В этот момент в зеркале отразилось лицо мужчины. Одет он был по моде девятнадцатого века, и казалось, словно сошел со страниц учебника истории. Седрик резко обернулся, чтобы посмотреть кто же к ним подошел, но за его спиной никого не было. Он вновь повернулся к зеркалу, но там уже никто не отражался. Седрик понимал, что тут замешана какая-то магия, но так как понятия не имел какая предпочел промолчать. Особенно его беспокоила в этом вопросе компания охотников. Потому он просто развернулся и собирался уходить, когда в зеркале вновь мелькнуло лицо того мужчины и тонкая белая нить потянулась от зеркала к Седрику. На секунду ему показалось, что в ухе какая-то щекотка, словно туда заползло насекомое. Он уже потянулся к нему, но резко что-то изменилось. Седрик весь подобрался, расправил плечи и уже спокойно пошел дальше по особняку. 

\- Хей, ребята, а что там? – спросила Ирма, указывая куда-то влево. 

\- Бальный зал. – спокойно ответил Седрик, глядя куда-то по направлению, куда указывала Ирма. 

\- Вы слышите звуки музыки? – не унималась девушка. – Здесь дают какое-то представление?

\- Музыки? О чем ты, Ирма, тут гробовая тишина! Ирма! – позвала Вилл, но ее подруга уже двинулась в сторону бальной залы. 

Друзья звали ее, но почему-то не шли следом, только Седрик пошел. Ирма стремительным шагом шла к широким деревянным раздвижным дверям, за которыми звучала музыка. Подойдя вплотную, Ирма дернула одну из створок и двери мягко отъехали в сторону. Перед ней открылся большой и светлый зал, полностью застекленный, на подобии зимнего сада. Но зал был абсолютно пуст и хранил тишину. Ирма обернулась назад. Позади стоял только Седрик, подруги и два охотника куда – то разбрелись. Светлый?!!

Ирма резко обернулась назад, зал и правда был освящен электрическими лампочками с потолка, значит, кто-то в музее все же был. А Седрик поглядев на девушку, ушел на лестницу, на второй этаж следом за Тарани. 

Ирма медленно вошла в освященный бальный зал. Теперь она снова слышала музыку,а через пару мгновений и видела ее причину. Зал заполнился призрачными людьми. Они вальсировали, кружили по залу, улыбались и были совершенно счастливы. Пианист – молодой и такой творческий, воодушевленно играл на огромном фортепиано. Все его тело двигалось в унисон его внутренней музыке. Было прекрасно и совершенно волшебно. Ирма понимала, что это призраки и ей стоило бы уйти как можно скорее отсюда, однако, она проследовала в центр зала, как бы сливаясь с этим праздником. 

Но вот пианист резко прервал свою музыку громко ударяя по клавишам и лицом упал на панель своего фортепиано. А еще через мгновение тишина сменилась диким криком. Все присутствующие танцоры дико выкатили свои полупрозрачные глаза, захрипели и из их ртов потекла кровь. Они хрипели и падали на пол, а потом начинали истошно кашлять и вот уже вместе с кровью выходила пена и желчь, а после и какие-то темные сгустки. Фигуры окончательно заваливались на пол и корчились в кошмарных судорогах. 

Ирма вскрикнула и выбежала прочь из зала, наткнувшись на охотников. 

\- Там призраки, призраки в бальном зале, - воскликнула Ирма и обернулась к залу, но там было совершенно пусто и темно, - или голограмма?

\- Все может быть, - спокойно ответил отец, - меня зовут Гарольд, а это моя дочь Агнесса. Мы охотники. 

\- Да, спасибо, мы с подругами догадались. 

Спутники в ответ лишь синхронно хмыкнули. 

\- Обед! – раздалось откуда-то с правой стороны, и троица отправилась на звук. Гарольд знаком показал, чтобы его спутники следовали шаг в шаг за ним, и приготовил оружие. Агнесса также была вооружена. Голос продолжал их звать. 

Источником звука оказалась малая гостиная. Когда они вошли внутрь, то обнаружили, что за огромным обеденным столом из черного дерева сидит седовласый мужчина в рубашке поло, кардигане и светло голубых джинсах. 

\- Вы управляющий этим домом – музеем, сэр? – напряженно уточнила Агнесса. 

\- Так и есть, юная мисс. Я мистер Полвик и этот дом выкупил двадцать лет назад с аукциона. Провел полную реконструкцию и использованием старинных строительных материалов. Не хотите ли присоединиться к ужину? – радостно уточнил мужчина. 

Ни Ирма, ни охотники совершенно не были голодны, о чем и поспешили сообщить радушному хозяину дома. Однако, мужчина поднял широкую и длинную металлическую крышку, и пред гостями пристали тарелки с блюдами. Помимо супов, гарниров и салатов здесь были и мясо. Именно оно и привело в ужас гостей. На тарелках лежали аккуратно приготовленные, запеченные с фруктами части человеческого тела. А потом владелец музея поднял крышку со своей тарелки, а там оказалась голова того самого мужчины, что вышел с ними из поезда. Его глаза были навыкате и совершенно стеклянные, а кожа поразительно синюшного цвета, место усекновения на шее имело красивую, зажаренную корочку. 

Ирму вскрикнула и выскочила из гостиной, а отец и дочь охотники расстреляли владельца особняка. 

\- Молодец, Агнесса, - отметил Гарольд, - выпустила всю обойму в лоб этого людоеда. Ну, что? Двигаемся дальше? Надо найти твоих друзей. 

Гарольд кивнул Ирме и они отправились исследовать другие помещения первого этажа. 

 

Тарани стояла в холе одна: Ирма убежала куда-то в левую сторону и Седрик с охотниками направились туда же, Хай Лин и с Вилл ушли в подвал (как-то заворожено глядя на его двери), а Корнелия, словно одурманенная ушла в сторону кухни. Но уже через минуту Седрик вернулся, сказал, что Ирма вальсирует в пустом бальном зале и сейчас с ней охотники. Решив, что так действительно лучше, Тарани предложила ему исследовать второй этаж. И они двинулись вверх по широкой мраморной лестнице. Медленно поднявшись, они прошли в первые же двери, оказавшиеся входом в библиотеку. Все помещение было заставлено высокими стеллажами и полками в потолок, полностью заполненными книгами. 

\- Это же библиотека, Тарани, здесь должны быть старинные фолианты. Нам нужно все пересмотреть и попытаться выкупить наиболее ценные экземпляры, - восторженно проговорил Седрик. 

Тарани согласно покивала головой. В самом конце комнаты стоял огромный стол, также из темного дерева. Они быстро добрались до него:

\- Седрик, давай обыщем стол, там могут быть подсказки и даже информация о том, где спрятан клад. Нам нужны наши сокровища, будь то деньги или сиддхи. 

Однако, на столе оказались какие-то бумаги, фото, вырезки из газет, части уголовных производств. 

\- Что это? – удивленно Тарани. 

\- Очевидно, что это жертвы изнасилования. Вот, посмотри! У этой женщины разрезаны ножом половые органы, видишь, как исполосовано все, в том числе грудь? А у этой женщины вспорот живот и вынута матка наружу. Они были сестрами мистера Вэйли. Это был страшный, черный ритуал. 

Тарани резко оторвалась от фото и обернулась к Седрику, и в этот момент он закатил глаза, его рот открылся и из мужчины вышла тонкая белая нить. А потом он встрепенулся и словно очнулся. 

\- Тарани?! Что случилось? Что здесь происходит? Кто эти люди?

\- Ты… был одержим? О, боже, неужели это был дух самого Бэйли?

\- Одержим? – Седрик посмотрел по сторонам и все понял. – Значит, он вселился в меня, чтобы показать нам, что здесь было. Но… а кто же те охотники, тот дед-медведь… что все это значит?

\- Седрик, мы должны узнать, что здесь случилось, тогда и поймем о сокровище идет речь. 

Мужчина кивнул, и они принялись изучать документы. На каждом из фото были изображены покалеченные женщины, с разными степенями увечий. На фото были женщины с отрезанной грудью и половыми губами, с вырезанными матками и разверзнутыми животами. Ровно пять изувеченных женщин. 

\- Ты это слышишь, Тарани? – уточнил Седрик и стал оборачиваться по сторонам.

\- Что? 

\- Музыку слышишь? – Седрик уже двинулся в сторону дверей. В этот момент Тарани нашла какой-то блокнот в кожаной обложке. Он походил на походный дневник, и девушка решила забрать его. 

Тарани догнала Седрика:

\- Какую музыку? – и в этот момент она различила звуки приятной лирической композиции. И как завороженные они пошли на звук. Когда пара оказалась в коридоре, обнаружилось, что звук идет из комнаты в конце коридора. 

Седрик и Тарани дошли до той комнаты и открыли. Внутри оказался небольшой салун с огромными панорамными окнами. В самом центре салуна находилось небольшое пианино. На широкой скамье сидели двое – мужчина и женщина и играли композицию в четыре руки. Эта пара выглядела так, словно они были близнецы. Высокий статный темноволосый мужчина и такая же женщина. 

\- О, господи! – прошептала Тарани, - Это мистер Вэйли и его сестра близнец Тара. 

\- Да! – прошептал Седрик. В этот момент музыка резко оборвалась, а пара обернулась. Их лица вызывали ужас. Брат и сестра совсем не имели зубов, а губы их расплывались в улыбке Глазго. Пугающее и омерзительно. А потом они оба распахнули глаза и Тарани осознала, что следы на их щеках это потеки крови, ибо глаз у них также не было. Пустые, окровавленные глазницы у близнецов Бэйли сияли потусторонним светом. 

\- Помоги! – прогудели близнецы и тут же истлели. Седрик и Тарани переглянулись и отправились вниз. Срочно нужно было найти всех Стражниц. Охотники также не помешали бы. 

 

Корнелии показалось, что она ощутила чарующий аромат откуда – то со стороны кухни. Кажется, оттуда был выход в зимний сад. И она решила разобраться что это за цветы и, по возможности, выкупить кустики. 

На удивление, кухня была совершенно пуста. Все, включая бытовую технику здесь отсутствовало. Только обветшалые стены. На фоне абсолютно реконструированного здания, сохраняющего такой же вид, как много лет назад, еще при хозяине, эта старость странно контрастировала. 

Но чарующий аромат манил, и Корнелия оставила раздумья на следующий раз и двинулась в сторону зимнего сада. Он нашелся чуть подальше в стороне от кухни, такой же как и строили в домах той эпохи, полностью под стеклом. Здесь росло множество растений в кадках и именно отсюда шел тот чудесный аромат. 

Корнелия двинулась вперед, рассматривая деревья, кусты и цветы в горшках, ища тот самый аромат. Источником же оказалось цветущее дерево в самом конце зимнего сада у стеклянных стен. Огромные красные цветы, похожие на магнолию, свисали с ветвей и источали этот прекрасный запах. Корнелия решила, что сорвет один цветок и заберет с собой, чтобы была возможность установить сорт с ботаниками и приобрести такое для себя. Девушка подошла вплотную и потянулась к крайней ветви, когда разглядела его кору и вскрикнула. Кора дерева была аккуратно снята с него, и пришита поверх человеческих тел, которые были прикреплены, казалось, скобами к стволу. Их было двое – две женщины. Они были похожи друг на друга, как близнецы, и только томно вздыхали. Кожа на их телах отсутствовала вовсе. Похоже, что странный, чудовищный маньяк лишил их кожи, чтобы заменить на древесную кору, словно он стремился воссоединить их с древом. 

Перепуганная Корнелия закричала и кинулась прочь из этого ужасного места. Она выбежала в холл, где столкнулась с Ирмой и охотниками. 

 

Вилл и Хай Лин меньше всего нравилась эта идея, однако, теперь, когда в их услугах Стражниц Кондракар уже не нуждался, а Завесе больше ничего не угрожало, Вилл понимала, что Тарани могла потерять смысл в жизни, как уже было такое ранее. Она старалась поддерживать всех своих подруг и давать им возможность ощущать себя особенными, даже если в этом смысла уже не было и каждый из них смог адаптироваться в новой реальности. Именно потому Вилл согласилась на это странное путешествие в Хэллоуин, хотя предпочла бы какую-нибудь университетскую вечеринку. 

И вот когда все разошлись, а в холе оставались только они с Хай Лин и Тарани, Хай Лин выдохнула:

\- Вилл, я что-то слышу оттуда! – она схватила Вилл за руку и поволокла куда-то в сторону. 

Они стояли напротив лестницы ведущей куда-то вниз, в подвал. И Вилл совершенно точно это не нравилось, но Хай Лин, словно завороженная тянула ее вниз. И Вилл согласилась. Они спустились по длинной лестнице и вошли в незапертый подвал. Дверей на входе не было, а внутри открывался вид на старинное сводчатое каменное помещение, словно в рыцарских замках. 

\- Такие туннели есть в большинстве домов богачей Нового Света, - странным голосом ответила Хай Лин, - их строили тогда, чтобы можно было вовремя спрятать все свои сокровища, а также сбежать по тайному туннелю подальше от дома. Тогда многие состоятельные люди боялись так называемых новых демократических американцев. Этим простолюдинам не было доверия. Большинство из них на родине, в Европе были преступниками, религиозными отщепенцами. Они не гнушались ничего на пути к деньгам. 

\- Хай Лин откуда ты знаешь? – удивленно спросила настороженная Вилл. Но в этот момент они услышали плач, даже вой кота, - Кот? Кто-то мучает кота, но как? Кто? 

Хай Лин бросилась вперед на крики кота и Вилл побежала за ней. Подвал оказался длинными и, освященным факелами, хотя никто из них факелы не зажигал. 

Когда они свернули в первое же не пустующее помещение то тут же ахнули. Посреди комнаты стоял египетский саркофаг в полный человеческий рост, а на нем лежала черная кошка и истошно орала. И вид этой кошки заставил девочек расплакаться. Кошка перед ними не имела не шерсти не кожи. На ее теле то там, то тут виднелись порезы, хвост же животного был полностью скелетирован, а кошка мучительно и жестоко умирала. Вилл стояла, смотрела на это страдающее существо и не знала, как именно ей помочь. 

\- Боже, Хай Лин… как ей помочь?

\- Уже никак! – выдохнула девушка и заплакала, и в этот момент из нее вылетел какой – то белый дымок. Он загустился в пространстве и отразился в зеркале на стене милой темноволосой девушкой. 

\- Берегитесь ее! – закричал призрак из зеркала, указывая на саркофаг. Вилл машинально потянулась к сердцу Кондракара, желая призвать силы, но сердца больше не было, силы были в каждой из них и действовать они могли вполне автономно. А саркофаг затрясся и крышка слетела. На стенке «гроба» показалась сухая костлявая рука с длинными пальцами и когтями, потом и вторая и существо, лежавшее там, подняло голову. Это была египетская мумия. Похоже, что женская. 

\- Хай Лин, приготовься, - прошептала Вилл и мумия, разверзнув рот, полный острых и вытянутых зубов, закричала. 

 

Седрик и Тарани, выскочив из салуна кинулись по коридору в сторону лестницы, однако, дверь, открытая ими, вела не на лестницу, а в какую – то спальню. Им предстала странная и даже отвращающая картина. На кровати лежала красивая, призрачная девушка – похоже, самая младшая из пяти сестер мистера Бэйли, а поверх нее находился мужчина. У него не было одной руки и одной ноги, и соответствующие протезы валялись на полу. Он был абсолютно обнажен и, похоже, возбужден. Молодая Бэйли отворачивалась от мужчины, но не могла под ним пошевелиться – он полностью придавил ее своим весом. Но ужасным и отвратительным был не видимы недостаток конечностей мужчины, а их вид. «Обрубки» его конечностей выглядели так, словно их только что отрезали, что вполне могло быть так. Культи были неровными и искаженными будто бы куски «мяса» вырвали, а не отрубали руку инструментом. Кости криво и остро торчали из конечностей, а мужчина как-то рвано врывался в девушку, будто не похоть свою удовлетворял, а пытался отбыть наказание. А потом мужчина взревел раненым зверем и скатился с девушки. Сестра Бэйли держала в руках нож и тяжело дышала. Лоно ее было раскрыто (ноги ее так и оставались раскинуты) и окровавлено. Мужчина, что насиловал ее, держался за рану на животе и тяжело дышал, а рот его был раскрыт. Тарани вновь вскрикнула, как уже ранее она видела, не одного зуба в окровавленном рту мужчины не было. 

\- Спаси нас! – в унисон прошептали мужчина и женщина, и тут же истлели. 

Тарани и Седрик рванули прочь. Очень быстро найдя лестницу, они оказались на первом этаже, где уже были Ирма, Корнелия и охотники. Вилл и Хай Лин нигде не было. 

\- Где Вилл, Хай Лин? – выкрикнула Тарани. 

\- Их тут нет! – ответила Корнелия. – Ты оставалась тут, когда я уходила. Куда они пошли?

Тарани взяла себя в руки и сообразила, что они ушли в подвал. 

\- В подвал, они там! – сообщила Тарани, и все двинулись за ней в подвал. 

Ориентируясь на выкрики Хай Лин и Вилл боровшихся, похоже, с кем-то, они быстро нашли комнату. 

\- Седрик, в сторону! – скомандовала Корнелия и призвала силу земли. Перед ними на полу стояла мумия, которая истошно кричала, а из ее рта вылетали орды саранчи. Хай Лин, используя свою силу воздуха, изгоняла насекомых прочь, а Вилл пускала разряды молнии в жуткую мумию. Когда все прибыли, мумия разорвала себе грудь и из ее тела вырвались орды скарабеев. 

\- Девочки, создаем квинтэсенцию сил! Вместе мы справимся, - скомандовала Вилл. 

Девочки объединили свои силы, коснувшись друг друга руками и их окутала голубая дымка сил. Создав несколько ровных потоков энергии и, произнеся, слова силы они уничтожили страшную мумию. А кошка ожила. 

\- Благодарю, Стражницы!, - произнесла она. – Вы победили древнее зло, охватившее проклятием зло. 

И исчезла. 

\- Девушки! – позвал Седрик. Все перешли в соседнюю комнату, где на шести постаментах лежали сердца хозяина дома и его сестер. И в этот момент они забились, а шесть тонких белых нитей вошли в сердца. 

\- Спасибо! – пронесся гул по подвалу и сердца исчезли. 

 

***

 

\- Это был самый не забывающийся Хэллоуин в моей жизни! – сообщила Корнелия, когда они вместе пили чай в новой кондитерской. 

\- Ну, а каким было сокровище? – уточнила Ирма. 

\- Как нам стало известно, - произнес Седрик, - Это место давно использовалось всякой нечистью для шабашей. Они все туда съезжались на Хэллоуин, но мы спугнули их в этом году. Дом был проклят, так как сокровище, которое там прятал Вэйли было саркофагом с мумией, похищенной им из Египта. Вот только мумия не принадлежала царице Нефертите, как он думал. Он планировал его продать музею в Нью Йорк или Вашингтон. Это была мумия кошмарной Жрицы Сета. В общем, не обрел он свое сокровище, а плененный Жрицей ложной сказкой о сокровище заманивал себе к людей. 

\- Эм, Седрик, я бы так не сказала, - проговорила Тарани. Дневник мистера Бэйли, найденный ею в доме, был раскрыт на странице с талисманом в виде открытого ока, а в руках девушка держала подвеску с таким же. 

 

\- О, нет! Снова приключения, - произнесла Корнелия, а все засмеялись.


End file.
